


A Mother’s Love

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chances are I’ll never look at this again, F/F, I am very tired, I’m not entirely proud off this, I’m not that goodbye ar pacing, Lesbians, Smut, Tagging here is strange, shes a killer so like of course she’s yandere, weapon play, yandere!Huntress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ana takes you to her home in the woods. But her intentions are unclear until one day.Smut.Lotta people asked for this





	A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go ya thirst gays

“Shit!”

You let out a shriek as the generator you were working on brew up in your face. You back off the machine and stand still for a moment. Watching with wide eyes and listening for the telltale signs of the Huntress lurking about. When nothing turns up you go back to work. You’re half way through working on the generator when you hear it; a sweet song being hummed. 

You bolt upright searching frantically for any movement- any sign of her. There was nothing just the song getting louder, and louder in your ears. By now you’re unsure weather or not the heart pounding was yours or that of the trial. 

A loud crack of metal sinking into wood only mere feet away. Your body acts on its own, bounding from its standing position away from the noise. You only slow to a jog when you the humming stops. 

You steal a glance behind you and bump into something solid. The impact causing you to fall into your back, you head crashing into the ground. You looked up with unfocused eyes and see an all too familiar rabbit masked woman, grinning widely. She raises her foot and delivers a sharp blow to your head knocking you out cold.  
——

When you come to you find yourself laying in a bed, in an unfamiliar shack. It was silent with the exception of the sound of rain pattering against the leaky roof. You shift and begin to notice the chains around your wrists and ankles- effectively shackling you to the bed. Moving your head, you felt a sharp pain race through your skull, you squeeze your eyes shut and wait for it to pass. That’s when you hear the door open. Heavy footfalls contrasted with the soft sound of the lullaby as the sound moved through the cabin. You crane your neck, and there standing soaked in rain, holding her familiar bloodied axe. The strangest part is-

She was smiling. 

Not grinning, not baring teeth, but smiling sweetly. Her eyes had lost their normal steely gaze- the stoic look melted as soon as she saw you. She creeps closer and you press yourself further back into the be, shaking slightly.

She stands beside the bed and leans down to run fingers through your messy hair. She is careful to avoid the fresh wound, she brushes her hand down your cheek. You wince as she presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Call me mamochka, little one.”

She muttered lowly into your ear.  
——

The next few days with her were... interesting to say the least. You had since been given a bit more freedom, now being able to move about when she was home. You started to noticed that she would come in three times a day. She would return to your shack, smelling of rain, dirt, and blood. She would sit next to the bed, check on you, and kiss your forehead. Always asking if you needed anything, always asking you to call her ‘mamochka’. And for that time you two fell into a steady routine. 

At least until most recently. 

She had become more demanding with affections: a peck on the forehead become a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips. Her hands began to wander more whenever you kissed. Places you weren’t entirely sure of yet. You would always ask her to stop and she always did. Patients is a virtue to a hunter. 

Be even her patience can run thin.  
——

Her day had been a particularly long one- her prey had not been easy to catch. Today she was frustrated, and in more ways that one. She was on a war path headed straight to you. 

The door burst open causing you to flinch in your chains. She wasn’t humming like usual; the only song she made were her quick footfalls to your bed. Kneeling down she slid her mask off and harshly pressed her lips to yours. Your lips parted in shock and she slipped her tongue into your mouth- exploring every inch of it. Anna pulls back grinning and bit your bottom lip causing you to whine softly. Her muscular arms wrap around your waist and pulls you flushed against her. She chuckles as she feels you grind your hips against hers in a desperate attempt to soothe the heat pooling in your core. 

She looks up to meet your eyes and you notice they’re somehow darker with lust. Without breaking eye contact she rips your shirt and bra off with one pull. You feel yourself blush darkly and roll your hips against her thigh, causing her to chuckle at your eagerness. Your pants and panties were the next to go- being ripped off with one good pull. 

You were now exposed for her to see. You shyly try to close your legs to which she responded by pulling them apart and moved her lips to your ears.  
“No need to hide little one.”

She runs her fingers over your pussy, causing you to writhe in her grasp. She smirks at how wet her fingers came back. She looks you in there eyes before placing them into her mouth to clean them. You draw in a sharp breath, making her eye you teasingly.

“Tell mamochka what you need.”

You groan and stumble over your words- swears and pleas pouring out of your mouth. She moves her fingers back to your core, moving in lazy circles around your clit- drawing long moans from you. 

“M-mamochka please!” The strange word felt both familiar and foreign on your young as you begged.

That must not have been the reaction she was hoping for because with that she shifted on the bed. Pulling away from you she took a hatchet from her belt and flipped it in her hand before looking to you. The same lustful grin plastered on her face did nothing to soothe your nerves. 

She held her hatchet by the head, the handle point down at you, while you stared with fearful but curious eyes. She moves the polished wood down to your slit dragging it up and down slowly, purposefully collecting fluids. 

‘Oooh shit’

“Beg.”  
Her voice was hoarse and commanding, leaving no room for defiance. 

“P-please mamochka! Please fuck me! I promise I’ll be good!” You were beyond frustrated, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

She seemed to stare at you in contemplation for a moment before very slowly, very gently easing the weapon to you. Your moan was loud and drawn out as she slowly stopped pushing and waited for you to adjust to the size of the handle. 

You give her the okay to move and she starts slow, in and out. You get impatient and buck your hips into her slow thrusts. Taking that as a prompt to go after she sped up and soon enough she was fucking you raw with her own weapon. It becomes harder to focus for you as she brutally pushes in and out- you know you’re getting close, and Anna knows that. 

“Cum for mamochka”

And with those three words you feel every muscle in your body tense and your fingers curl into the furs as your vision blurs. She pumps a few more times to help you ride it out before easing it out of you. 

Breathing heavily you slump against the bed. 

“It’s my turn little one.”


End file.
